


January 17th

by Iamacarrot



Series: Plot twists [3]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: What was going on with everyone, lately?





	January 17th

**_January 17th_ **

Donatello had first noticed Mikey's newfound behaviour, after the brothers had gotten home from fighting Repo. The idiot mantis had tried to steal balloons from a nearby clown, and was thusly beaten to a pulp. It was a great victory, and the brothers had just narrowly escaped the cops, who had started attacking everything that didn't look human. Including the clown. Which was sad.

The beat up clown made Mikey sad.

Maybe that was why Mikey wasn't talking. Maybe Mikey was just trying to forget about the clown. Yeah! That was it!

"Don't worry, Michael. I'm sure the clown is fine." Donnie assured.

Meanwhile, Raph and Leo sent Donnie confused looks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_January 18th_ **

Mikey was silently lying on the floor of Donnie's lab, making not a sound. Not even  _breathing_ could be heard from the Box Turtle. But, Donnie played this off as Mikey being his normal, weird self. That clown sure did have a lasting effect on the little guy.

"Mikey, we didn't even know that clown personally! Why are you so ups-"

Turning around, Donnie was surprised to be met with the sight of a clear floor. No sign of Mikey. Odd. Mikey hadn't even made a sound when he walked out.

"Whoa." Donnie muttered. standing up and walking into the lair. "Where did Mikey go?"

Raph and Leo looked up to Donnie, worried looks on their faces.

"What?" Donnie inquired.

"...Nothing..." Leo whispered, wiping at his eyes subtly before looking down at his phone.

With a nonchalant shrug, Donnie went back to his lab, smiling as he rediscovered Mikey, in the same position as before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_January 21st_ **

"I'm starting to get upset with you, Michael. You've been like this for the past five days, and it's trying my patience!" Donnie huffed, looking at Mikey, who was leaning back against Splinter's chair, emotionless.

"Donnie? Who are you talking to?" Raph asked.

"Mikey! Who else could I-" Donnie looked back to the chair, confused as to how Mikey had, once again, wandered off without a sound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_January 27th_ **

It was starting to get weird in the lair, without having Mikey's cheerful voice resonating through the area. It was so ~~~~~~~~silent without that voice, even _with_ Raph and Leo's screams of competition, as they struggled to beat each other at air hockey. Donnie wondered where Mikey had gone for the day. It was unusual to know that Mikey had left, without announcing it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_February 2nd_ **

So, it was the month of February at last. The "month of love," as Donnie had remembered it being called. It was a bit silly, Donnie thought, to have an entire month dedicated to kisses and hugs and unnecessary PDA.

Mikey was still being silent. At this point, it had become routine. It hurt Donnie, to not be able to talk to his baby brother like he used to. But, Donnie could just let it slide. For a bit longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_February ~~8438729993794~~ 7th_ **

Screeching. That sound had plagued Donatello's mind for the past week. That was all he could hear at night. The sound of rubber burning on asphalt. Vaguely familiar screeching. Horrifically personal sounds. Taunting, aimed, venomous smells.

He couldn't stop it, and it made him cry. He could no longer be soothed by Raph and Leo's hugs and desperate pleas. No, Donatello needed more. He needed something to drown out that  ** _awful_** sound. He couldn't stand much more!

_Squeak! Squeak!_

"...What...?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**February 12th** _

The screeching stopped, thank god. It was replaced by weird sounds, such as high pitched horn squeaks, and ditzy music. That was better, though. Donatello could stand that. He could stand high pitched. He could stand ditzy. He could stand anything that wasn't that sound. That didn't harbor that  _smell_.

"...Could you hear it too, Michael?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Feb- Jan- FebFeb- J ~~aaa~~ an- February 13th_ **

Four hours, and no mercy from Raph and Leo, who were encouraging Donnie to come with them to April's apartment.

"Look, guys; I have stuff to get done, and I don't see you bugging  _Mikey_ about going! Ask him!" Donnie huffed.

Raph and Leo said nothing, the slightest hint of tears in both of their eyes as they turned and walked off briskly.

"Okay? Weird." Donnie hummed. "Maybe Mikey refused to go, too."

Yeah, that made genuine sense. Mikey didn't like going certain places, if Donnie wasn't going as well. which was sweet. It showed off how loyal Mikey was. The sweet little devil. Mikey could never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it.

"Donnie!"

The genius looked back, expecting to see Leo standing behind him. But Leo wasn't there.

"Donnie! We have to go!"

"What? Go  _where?"_   Donnie asked aloud, looking around, and pausing as he caught sight of a wrecked car.

Donatello shook his head, wiping his eyes, and raising a brow as he was met with his normal lab.

"DONNIE! Leave him! We can't stay, and he  _WON'T MAKE IT!"_

This voice. It was becoming annoying. It was saying things that Donnie couldn't register. It kept getting louder, every time Donnie refused to reply.

"RAPH! DO SOMETHING!"

A force then brought Donatello into the air, and he screamed in surprise, demanding to be let go.

"DONNIE! STOP  _FIGHTING!_ MIKEY ISN'T. COMING. BACK!"

Wait... what?

**_SCREEEEEEECH!_ **

Donnie gasped and sat up from his place on his bed, panting and coughing. What was  _happening?!_ Why did Leo say that?! What could have possibly driven the Slider to say such a thing?!

"Look who's awake."

The Softshell looked to the right to see Leo, who was sending a sympathetic smile.

"Feeling better?" Leo asked quietly, walking into Donnie's room.

"Ugh... what do you think? I just woke up on my bed, a  _day before Valentine's Day_ , and my head feels like it was crushed." Donnie replied, raising a brow at Leo's sad glance. "Why do you keep doing that? And Where are Raph and Mikey?"

Leo broke down at that question, launching himself onto Donnie, and wailing with as much passion as he could.

"LET ME FORGET LIKE YOU DO!" Leo screamed, scaring Donnie to his core.

What was Donnie supposed to do?! He didn't even know why Leo was acting like this! Let alone how to solve the problem in itself!

"Leo..."

Donnie's attention turned to April, and he became even more confused as he saw that she was crying as well. Leo looked to April, unable to stop crying.

"He doesn't remember... and I don't want to either..." Leo whimpered.

"No one does, Leo." Raph replied, standing in the entrance of Donnie's room.

Okay. Someone was gonna need to explain. And  _NOW_.

"Guys, just tell me where Mikey is. I'm sure  _he'll_ be much more enthusiastic. It's February 13th. Shouldn't we be getting ready for Valentine's Day?" Donnie asked.

The others silenced.

"Donnie..." April started. "It's January 17th..."


End file.
